The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Various establishments have heavier usage at some times than at others. A user may arrive at a popular facility at a time when the facility is busy and consequently receive delayed service detracting from the experience.